LBA: AEDE Academy
Connected to nearby Majokkela Town, AEDE Academy serves as part of the main hub of the game. A sprawling structure with many classrooms and characters to interact with, Url spends much of his time here when not traveling out into the world at large. History I dunno, something about Dumblederp. Layout The Magical Academy is composed of many distinct areas. Don't be surprised if you get lost early on in your explorations. First Floor Academy Grounds When you first arrive from town, you will find yourself in the grounds outside of the Academy. Depending on which entrance you take into the Academy, you will find yourself in the Main Hall, Left Corridor, Right Corridor, or Northern Corridor. Main Hall The most prominent feature of the Main Hall is the front desk, staffed by Tiffany. In the back of the chamber are a pair of vending machines. Leaving via the southern exit returns you to the Academy Grounds. The hallways on the left and right side of the room lead to the Left Corridor and Right Corridor, respectively. Using either of the staircases will take you up to the 2nd Floor: Southern Corridor. The door in the very back leads to a small, empty chamber, followed by the Courtyard. Courtyard In the center of the Academy is an open air courtyard, complete with fountain. It can be accessed from the Main Hall or the Northern Corridor. 1st Floor: Left Wing This crescent-shaped area contains the school's medical facilities, run by Dr. Acula. * Room 01: A medical examination room. Url comes to in this room after completing the events of Prelude Forest, shortly before getting attacked by a Phantoil - Nurse. * Room 02: A less prestigious examination room. * Dr. Acula's Office: The good doctor's private office. Not hygienic. Additionally, a Triple Triad player can be found here. Leaving by the passage to the right leads you to the Main Hall, while the passage to the north leads to the 1st Floor: Left Corridor. 1st Floor: Left Corridor This is a long hallway, attached to a crescent-shaped area for classrooms. * Classroom 01 - Witchcraft: A classroom for up-and-coming witches. * Classroom 02 - ???: An unused classroom, not currently available. Additionally, there is a vending machine. Leaving by the left-side door in the hallway sends you to the Academy Grounds. Leaving by the southern door in the hallway leads to the 1st Floor: Left Wing. To the right of the crescent section is the 1st Floor: Northern Corridor. 1st Floor: Right Wing This crescent-shaped area contains the Academy Library. * Academy Library: The home of Owlphonse, a wise and venerable owl librarian. Leaving by the passage to the left leads you to the Main Hall, while the passage to the north leads to the 1st Floor: Right Corridor. 1st Floor: Right Corridor This is a long hallway, attached to a crescent-shaped area for academic rooms. * Classroom 03 - ???: An unused classroom, not currently available. * Teacher's Lounge - A place for off-duty teachers to relax. Professor Lumina can be found here. Leaving by the right-side door in the hallway sends you to the Academy Grounds. Leaving by the southern door in the hallway leads to the 1st Floor: Right Wing. To the left of the crescent section is the 1st Floor: Northern Corridor. 1st Floor: Northern Corridor The back of the Academy houses an impossibly long corridor of private offices for teachers. * Teachers' Offices: While there are 14 offices present in this hallway, only Office 14 is currently accessible. * Office 14: Passing through a mystic archway here teleports you to Maison Selene. * Maison Selene: Professor Selene's private offices. Very pleasant. You can leave on either the left or right side to reach the Left Corridor and Right Corridor, respectively. Leaving out the southern entrance takes you to the Courtyard. Taking either staircase leads to 2F: Northern Corridor. Second Floor 2nd Floor: Southern Corridor This area is directly above the Main Hall, and contains more classrooms: * Classroom 04 - Occult Club: A spooky organization. The Occult Girl who runs it will eventually hire you throught the Witcheroo Club, and also enjoys Triple Triad. * Classroom 05 - ???: An unused classroom, not currently available. Leaving down either of the sets of stairs leads to the Main Hall. The 2nd Floor: Left and Right Wings are available by leaving to the left or right. 2nd Floor: Left Wing Another crescent-shaped chamber, the 2nd Floor: Left Wing contains three more classrooms: * Classroom 06 - ???: Unused. * Classroom 07 - ???: Unused. * Classroom 08 - ???: Unused. Head to the right to reach the 2nd Floor: Southern Corridor, or north for the 2nd Floor: Left Corridor. 2nd Floor: Left Corridor A long hallway with a crescent-shaped chamber at the top, this area is the home of the Witcheroo Club: * Classroom 09 - ???: Unused. * Witcheroo Club: An organization that goes out of its way to do odd jobs for locals, essentially offering you optional side quests. Club business is largely handled by Calem, a slime girl who enjoys technology and playing Triple Triad. To the south you'll find the 2nd Floor: Left Wing. Going east will take you to the 2nd Floor: Northern Corridor. 2nd Floor: Right Wing Another crescent-shaped chamber, the 2nd Floor: Right Wing contains three more classrooms: * Classroom 14 - ???: Unused. * Classroom 15 - ???: Unused. * Classroom 16 - ???: Unused. There is also a vending machine here! ...but no, I guess it's not a very exciting area, is it. To the west, you'll find the 2nd Floor: Southern Corridor. North, you'll find the 2nd Floor: Right Corridor. 2nd Floor: Right Corridor A long hallway with a crescent-shaped chamber at the top, this area holds a pair of classrooms: * Classroom 12 - ???: Unused. * Classroom 13 - ???: Unused. Head south down the hallway to visit the 2nd Floor: Right Wing (though I have no idea why you'd want to...), or left of the classrooms to reach the 2nd Floor: Northern Corridor. 2nd Floor: Northern Corridor This area's possesses two classrooms, as well as a mysterious stone door: * Classroom 10 - ???: Unused. * Classroom 11 - ???: Unused. Additionally, there is a vending machine for your convenience. Taking either of the staircases leads you down to the 1st Floor: Northern Corridor. The passages to the left and right take you to the 2nd Floor: Left and Right Corridors. Finally, the stone door in the back does not open. Mysterious!! Treasures * Magical Mixture - 1st Floor: Left Wing - Room 01 * Fire Bomb - 1st Floor: Left Wing - Dr. Acula's Office Merchants The vending machines scattered throughout the Academy sell the following items: * Chocobon-bon - 100 A. * Pocky-mon - 250 A. * Nice Tea - 120 A. * Loli Cola - 300 A. Category:LBA: Locations